


Alpha Force X

by Wannabedragontamer88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AUNT MAY AINT HAPPY, All the things I WANTED, Avengers have their reunion, Death is more a suggestion than a rule, FIx It, Fight me Loki LIVES, Happy Ending, I have a lot of favorite side characters, Light Angst, PETER PARKER IS SAFE, They are all BAMF now, because I said so, because fight me, but not a ton, loki lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabedragontamer88/pseuds/Wannabedragontamer88
Summary: Yeah - because all those people indirectly affected by The Avengers, The Guardians of the Galaxy, and Thanos over the last seven years just went back to their everyday lives. Totally. NOT. An elite team has been working in the shadows, undetected, for seven years, and  when Thanos finally makes his move, they make theirs. Meet Alpha Force X - full of faces you recognize, working for seven years on one goal - stopping Thanos. The time has come - and this is their story.





	1. We Have a Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So for the next month I'll be posting one shots and fix it's for Infinity war, because - well - it ruined my life. This is NOT a one-shot, it's a little longer, and it replaces the film, beginning to end, in its entirety because I SAID SO. Yeah. Prolly won't be everyone's cup of tea.  
> ALSO. I have a lot of love for minor characters - especially those we see in one movie and never again, so the main focus of this fic is those guys showing up to fix everything. Some you'll recognize, some you'll have to think about, and others you won't realize I added until three years after you've read this. But yeah.  
> This was my attempt to still have all those little quotes I loved, keep some of the angst, and give everyone a mostly happy ending. It went about as well as you can expect. But at least I tried!  
> Anyway! On to the Fic!

_"We have a Hulk.”_

Well, as poetic as Loki’s line had been, Thor mused, the hulk was woefully unprepared to fight against a Titan, and in a matter of moments, the hulk was being tossed aside like a rag doll.

Which was, quite frankly, terrifying.

It couldn’t – WOULDN’T end like this. Thor caught Heimdall’s eye and the gatekeeper nodded slowly.

All they needed was a distraction…

And suddenly four tiny figures were dropping from the sky and leaping at Thanos.

Thor blinked dumbly, especially when one let loose an arrow.

An arrow?

It couldn’t be –

But then the figure whirled towards Thor and winked.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” The archer avenger drawled. He let loose another arrow, this one lodging into one of Thanos’ children, and the creature he’d struck screeched. “Where’s your snake of a baby brother?”

“Barton.” Loki appeared at Thor’s side, and Thor grimaced.

Right. BARTON – that was the archer’s name. He totally knew that, of course.

“My my,” Loki glanced at the figures around him. “How the Avengers have changed.”

“Actually,” Clint leapt over Loki’s head to grab an enemy and stab an arrow that sent the Child of Thanos to the ground, “The Avengers are old news.” He smirked. “This is my new team.”

Thor opened his mouth – The Avengers, gone? But Barton was shaking his head. “Hold that thought,” he advised. “And that.” He tossed Loki his bow and arrow and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Give that back at the signal, alright?” He winked, and then was being dragged away from the Asgardians and held captive by a child of Thanos, just like the rest of his team.

Thanos rolled his eyes.

“You’re simply stalling the inevitable,” He clucked at the humans, and then he turned to Thor. Behind Thanos’ back, Clint winked.

“You’ve a pest problem,” Thanos mentioned.

“I think he’s got bigger problems than that,” A voice mused, and Thor found himself turning towards the voice, stilling at the newcomer.

Another human. A girl human – barely an adult, in normal human clothes and no weapon in site.

This new team – was not up to snuff.

“You’re right,” Thanos agreed with the human, stepping away from Thor, from Loki, from the Tesseract, lying a few feet away undefended.

“And so do you,” The girl pointed out, and Thanos smiled.

“How do you figure?” He asked. She shrugged.

“Well, Thor’s got a planet and people and eye to mourn.” And it was the girls turn to smile. “And you’ve got six stones to find.”

“Six?” Thanos tilted his head. “Your math is wrong.”

“Is it?” The girl quipped.

Thanos looked away from the girl to check on the status of the tesseract, and with unspoken agreement, the humans moved, and catching up immediately, Loki joined in.

Loki twisted his hands and freed Thor from his bonds and then threw the archer his weapons.

Thor ran for Thanos while Barton turned to two of Thanos’ four minions, and Loki turned on a third.

One of Barton’s team members kept the fourth individual occupied even as he muttered furiously to Heimdall, too low for Thor to hear what he was saying.

And then the dark-skinned woman, two circular weapons in her hand, leapt for the stone.

She didn’t touch it, instead using her vibrating weapons to heft it into the air and fling it away from her.

The girl – the youngest human, rolled and grabbed it with one hand and then spun around to hurl the stone towards the Hulk.

It landed harmlessly next to the large green body, right in the glow of the Bifrost bridge that Heimdall had just conjured, and it – and the hulk – were whisked away before Thanos could get to it.

He roared – and stabbed Heimdall in a rage. Then he turned to his minions – or – children.

“GO!” He ordered and they were gone.

And then he turned, slowly towards the girl still kneeling on the ground. She looked up defiantly smile still on her face.

“Fetch,” She said smugly.

The smile didn’t falter, not when Thanos grabbed her by the neck, raised her until her feet were dangling, and squeezed until her throat was thoroughly crushed.  
Thanos let go and the girls body flopped to the ground.

“And to think,” Loki mused lightly, “If she hadn’t shown up to distract Thanos, that could’ve been me.”

Thor shot his brother a dirty look, wondering for the fourteen million, six hundred and fifth time, why he loved him.

“It still could,” Thanos growled.

“As much as I’d love that,” The archer slapped a strange disk against Thanos’ neck, and then the Titan was disappearing in a puff of dusty blue smoke.

Thor blinked dumbly.

“Uh, What?” He looked to Barton for answers, but the archer just smiled, grabbed Thor’s shoulder, and pressed the button.

He had just enough time to see the dark-skinned woman grab for Loki and pull out her own disk before he and Barton disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

* * *

_“Get lost Squidward!”_

Tony couldn’t help but antagonize the alien in front of him, even as the alien glowered, his hands folding together in front of him primly. Hey, it couldn’t hurt right?

“Yeah because that’s gonna work!”

Tony turned to face the new voice, surprised to find two men standing on the sidewalk.

The shorter of the two, bigger in build and of Hispanic descent, held up a phone and rapidly pressed a button.

“Yo man,” The shorter hollered, pointed at Tony with a friendly grin. “You funny!”

“Yeah, thanks,” Tony tilted his head. “We’re kind of in the middle of something here.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” The taller man shook his head. He was tanned as well but he didn’t carry an accent, and he was pulling a weapon out and joining Tony, Bruce, and the wizards, pointing his gun at the two aliens.

Tony paused as he thought all that through.

Wow. It was a hell of a day.

The shorter man shoved his phone in his pocket and hurried to join them, and the alien in charge tilted his head.

“And who are you?”

“We’re the one’s bout to wreck you into a rockslide!” The shorter man hollered, and the taller man sighed.

“Oh really?” Squidward smiled – and Tony grimaced.

The poor guy was hideous – no wonder he was so angry all the time.

The shorter man pulled out two weapons and the taller clapped his hands, a glow much like the Wizards covering them, his expression fierce.

“There’s more of you!?” Tony complained, and Dr. Strange whipped his head around.

“Pangborn?” He realized. “What happened to your peaceful existence?”

“It ended when Mordo showed up and tried to rip my abilities right out of my body,” He snapped, not looking away from the aliens in front of him.

“Is this the time?” Wong burst out.

“That type of shock should have killed you,” Strange insisted.

The taller man – Pangborn? – Strange had called him, smiled enigmatically.

“It did,” He admitted. And then, instead of waiting for the aliens to attack first – he charged.

“Weirdos,” Tony muttered – and then he followed the newbie wizard into the fight.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until later – as he raced after his – Peter – clinging to the flying donut for dear life, the stone and the wizard held captive inside, that he caught sight of the two newbies again.

The wizard glared at the ship disappearing, hand clasping Bruce’s shoulder and the other shaking Wong’s hand. And the shorter one spoke frantically into the phone.

“Dude!” was the last thing he heard. “I’m taking to Captain America! Like – the real one, not the one at that themepark!”

Tony shook his head.

He knew this trip he was taking was one way only.

He kept going.

* * *

  Thor shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut as a strange blood rush and whirring sound faded away, and when he felt secure enough he opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a couch, his brother next to him.

Loki shrugged and smirked, enjoying himself too much for the seriousness of the matter.

Thor rolled his eyes and looked back at the group standing before him on the ship they were in.

The brooding brunette man lurking in the back, the smirking archer with his crossed arms, and the dark-skinned woman dark eyes.

Thor blinked dumbly.

“The Avengers _have_ changed,” He said seriously.

The trio in front of him looked at each other and laughed.

“While accurate,” Barton admitted, “We’re not a part of the Avengers. We’re a different team.”

“Ah.” Thor straightened. “I too, formed a team,” He informed brightly. “Yes – we waged a mighty battle, against my elder sister.”

“Did you win?” The brooding brunette in the corner asked, and Thor grinned.

“Of course we did!” And then he paused. “Ah – we did have to destroy the entire realm in order to do so – but.” He shrugged. “We won.”

“Uhuh.” Barton shook his head.

“So,” Loki butt in brightly. “The Avengers – they’re dead then.”

Barton laughed sharply. “No,” He answered. “They’re not a team anymore though, big fight.”

“Shame,” Loki smiled and the archer crossed his arms and glared.

“So uh, what’s that?” Thor interrupted before the two came to blows. He jerked his head towards the circular device in the woman’s hand.

“This,” Nakia shouldered her way in, rolling her eyes at the archer, “We call a compass. It is a device in which you can input the desired coordinates and it will send you there.” She snapped her fingers. “Like that.”

“It’s like a portable Bifrost,” A new voice piped up. “For those who are either unable to summon or incapable of making their own Bifrost.” Thor turned to watch two figures stagger in, and he leapt upright. Heimdall! “It allows us to travel from realm to realm within seconds,” the girl from before, the girl that Thor had watched Thanos KILL, finished speaking, leaning against the table and patting Heimdalls arm. Thor lurched forward to help his friend sit against the couch, and the brooding brunette moved to her side, checking her throat for any injuries.

But the long tan lines of her skin were unblemished.

Thor promised to come back to that, turning back to Heimdall, who Loki was also staring at in confusion.

“Heimdall,” Thor gasped, gripping the back of his friends neck. “– I thought you were – I thought Thanos had,” Thor cut himself off, voice choking, and Heimdall patted Thors arm comfortingly.“I was,” He agreed in a soft voice. “Thanos did.”

“How?” Loki bit out, but he wasn’t looking at Heimdall anymore.

He was looking at the girl.

“My fault,” She answered immediately, agreeably, smiling. “Death doesn’t really stick when it comes to me.” She smiled at Heimdall, and the tall man smiled slowly back. “And my invite back to the land of the living always includes a plus one.”

Thor pulled Heimdall into a tight hug and Thor saw Loki give the girl a calculated look.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“Ah. Well.” She turned to the brunette first, and he nodded sharply at her. Then she looked over at Barton, who shrugged.

“It’s a close call,” He admitted. “But for the sake of the universe I think we’re a go.”

And then she was looking at Nakia, who glanced consideringly at Loki.

“I agree with Barton,” She said in her easy accent. “The potential aid far outweighs any uneasiness I hold – and it’s easier to concede as he did not brainwash ME.”

There was an uneasy silence.

And then she cleared her throat.

“My name is Emersyn Carter,” She introduced seriously. “Meet some of my team – Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye,

CLINT, Thor repeated vehemently, that was his name.

“Bucky Barnes, AKA the Winter Soldier and Nakia, no alias necessary. We are part of a group who have been working the last seven years to prepare ourselves for the very war beginning to unfold, and we ask that you team up with us to fight against Thanos. You have no obligation – we can drop you off somewhere out of the way – but Thanos is already too powerful with only one stone. We can’t let him get another, and we stand against him best when we stand together. Will you stand with us?”

Thor looked at Heimdall, who nodded immediately, and then Thor looked at Loki.

Loki took his time, considering the individuals before him.

“I did not think The Avengers could stand against me because they were human, and they defeated me,” Loki said simply. “Not, an easy feat, I might add,” He smiled.

Thor rolled his eyes and CLINT scoffed.

Loki ignored both of them and continued. “I will not underestimate a group of humans again. Especially one who’s leader can defeat even death.”

Emersyn opened her mouth – but then she closed it.

“We are with you,” Thor said formally. “Your team. What do you call yourselves?”

“We are Alpha Force X,” she said.

There was a beat of silence.

“Well,” Loki said pragmatically. “At least it’s better than the revengers.”

Thor squinted.

_“Is it, though?”_

 


	2. That is NOT a dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! 
> 
> New team, familiar faces, and an Infinity War I can live with. (yay!) I promise the team is mostly going to let the main things unfold without butting in - but there will be a few moments of butting in - you, know, so Thanos DOESN'T win. 
> 
> Anywho. 
> 
> Meet a few more members of Alpha Force X!

_"That is not a dude. You’re a dude. This is a man. A handsome and muscular man. It’s like – a pirate had a baby with an angel.”_

Peter shot Drax an offended look. Really? “He’s not that good-looking,” Peter pointed out, even as the man in front of them beamed at Drax.

“You’re kidding right?” The smallest member of the team in front of Peter scoffed. “Thor is a babe.”

“Thor, huh?” Peter tilted his head. “Are you some weird version of ravagers?”

“No,” the blonde man standing behind the girl rolled his eyes. “Although that’s a good name,”

The – okay, Peter could internally admit the guy was looking – but not so much that the rest of his team had to go gaga over him!

“You’re just saying that because it sounds like the revengers!” The pale dark haired DUDE at Thors side rolled his eyes.

“And you –“ Drax stepped forward, eyeing the dark-haired guy critically. “It is like you were carved from stone,” He raised an arm and stopped nearly inches from the dark-haired being's face. “Those cheeks could cut glass,” he mused. The man smirked at Drax.

“I like this one,” he proclaimed. And then he tilted his head and glanced over at Gamora. His eyes narrowed, and Peter stepped – subtly, or so he believed, right in front of her.

“Daughter of Thanos,” He greeted lightly, and Thor jerked.

“I am no daughter of Thanos,” Gamora hissed, shoving Peter out of the way. “Trickster,” she hissed.

“Thank you,” Loki preened.

“Can we not,” The girl snapped, speaking for the first time since the Guardians had agreed to board the strange ship and find out what exactly what was going on.  Everyone turned to look at her, humans, Asgardians, and Guardians alike.

“Peter Quill, AKA Starlord,” She directed at Peter, and he puffed out his chest. “You and your team, AKA the Guardians of the Galaxy, were brought aboard my ship with the intention of forming an alliance. Thanos must be stopped before he can get another infinity stone.”

“Another?” Gamora stiffened. “He has one already?”

“The power stone on Xandar, that you left in the care of the Nova Corp,” the dark-skinned woman proclaimed.

“Thanos attacked them hours ago and obtained the stone.” The blonde haired human, added fiddling with his bow.

“He board my ship and attacked my people to attempt to grab the stone that my dear brother,” Thor clapped his hand on the dark-haired man’s shoulder, his brother grimacing. “But this woman and her team,” He looked at the girl and smiled in thanks. “Stopped him.”

“You stopped Thanos?” Drax looked at the girl. “You are tiny – like a fairy. Did you use your powers to distract him?”

The girl smiled. “No.”

“You used your wings to confuse him,” Drax guessed.

“Drax,” Mantis interrupted as Peter rolled his eyes and the girl just grinned. “She is a human. She doesn’t have wings or powers.”

“Then you are useless,” Drax proclaimed.

“Pretty much,” the girl agreed with a grin. “And yet my team and I successfully removed the Space stone from Thanos’ grasp and sent him spiraling through space – giving us enough time to gather intel and make a plan to keep him from the rest of the stones.”

Drax was quiet. “You are not useless,” He finally grudgingly admitted, and the girl smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Back to Thanos,” Gamora stepped forward. “He will not rest until he’s got all the stones or he’s dead. We have to kill him.”

“Agreed,” Thor nodded firmly and grasped Gamora’s shoulder.

“Agreed,” Peter stepped forward and lowered his voice.

“Uh, Peter.” Rocket leaned forward from where he’d been staring down the man in the corner of the room with the metal arm. “Did you just lower your voice to sound like the pirate angel?”

“Of course not,” Peter murmured in a low timber.

“He did it again!” Mantis pointed out.

“NO I didn’t,” Peter argued still low, eyeing Mantis pointedly.

Thor stepped forward, eyebrows lowering. “Are you mocking me?” He demanded to know in his naturally low voice.

Peter shot the room a squinty smile. “He’s trying to mock me,” He said.

“OKAY –“ Gamora pushed both men away from each other, and then she shot Thor a look. “What are you made of?” She glanced down at where her hand was gripping his bicep, and Peter – Okay, it wasn’t a shriek, the noise that came out of his mouth, it was more of a manly – high pitched – shriek. Yeah, okay, it was a shriek. A shriek of RAGE.

“Back to killing Thanos.” The human girl stepped in as well, successfully making the two men step away from each other.

“I’m Emersyn and these are some of my team – Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, Nakia. We’re human, and we call ourselves Alpha Force X. We ask that you, the guardians of the galaxy, stand with us to defeat Thanos. Will you?”

Peter wrinkled his nose. So formal. He checked with his team first – Groot grunted without looking up from his game, Rocket grimaced but shrugged, Mantis struggled to put up a thumb, and Drax nodded firmly. “Thanos must die,” He said.

And Gamora stepped to Peter’s side. “I will stand with anyone who would help Thanos fall,” she agreed, though she spoke to Peter. Peter nodded and turned to look at the girl – Emersyn.

Her human team stood to the right, Clint Barton behind her, Nakia beside her, Bucky protectively shadowing the trio. To her left stood Thor at her shoulder, Loki at his, and a tall black man with golden eyes behind both Asgardians.

Next to Peter was Gamora and Drax on one side, Rocket and Mantis on the other, Groot leaning against the wall near them. And Peter took a deep breath – and nodded. “The Guardians of the Galaxy will stand with you.”

The girl smiled.

And Mantis piped up from the back – _“OH! He did it AGAIN!”_

* * *

 "So you guys are like – Shield?”

Bruce watched with wide eyes as the guy used the swirling orange magic to stitch his wound together.

“Definitely not.” The other guy tapped away on a computer, beaming.

“Shield is like – they wanna be like US, you know?” Bruce frowned.

“No. Is Shield still broken up?”

“Oh yeah,” The guy said cheerily. He rolled to face Bruce and smiled. “Luis, by the way. That’s Jon.”

“And you’re a two person team?” Bruce rubbed his temple. What was happening.

“Nah, there’s ten of us,” Luis tilted his head. “Maybe nine. Our boss was on a planet when Grape Jolly Rancher decided to stop in, so he might be dead.”

“Grape Jolly – Thanos?” Bruce shook his head. “Shouldn’t we go to the Avengers Tower? Or Stark Tower?” He checked.

The two men in front of him exchanged glances. “Man you been gone a long time,” The man snorted. “None of the Avengers stay there anymore. There’s an Academy now.”

“An Avengers Academy? For kids?” Bruce was concerned.

“Nah it’s for superheros. Although Spider-man is like 17?” Luis looked at Jon, who shrugged.

“There’s a spider-man?!”

“And an ant-man. But like – Ant-Man is my best friend, like he got me into all this weird stuff.” Luis wiggled his fingers, and then he paused, his head tilting to the side. “Man you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I,” Bruce shook his head.

“You’re freaking him out, is the problem,” Jon dropped the hem of his shirt, covering his nearly healed skin, and stood. “It’s okay, Bruce. Our team’s sole purpose is to protect those stones. Here. Hold this.”

“What is it?” Bruce looked down at the disk in his hand. Jon left his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, and Luis grinned and grabbed Bruce’s forearm. “Press the button,” Luis said. Bruce did – and blinked rapidly as his surroundings changed.

“Finally!” a dark-skinned woman shot the two men a look. “We’ve been waiting for you. Where are the rest of your group?” Jon and Luis shared a look, and Bruce just blinked. A spaceship? He didn’t want to be on a spaceship ever again.

“Our mission didn’t go so well,” Jon admitted. “Sif and Rohmann?”

“Already here.” And then the woman looked at Bruce. “Dr. Banner?”

“Yes,” Bruce nodded his head rapidly. “That’s me. I think.”

“My name is Nakia, I am a member of Alpha Force X, and you are a guest on our ship. You will be safe here.” Her soothing tones calmed him, and he nodded.

“Come along, you can meet the rest of the team.” Banner followed the woman, Jon and Luis at his back, and he followed her through a hallway towards a large circular room filled with people. The people were sectioned off into groups, the closest a trio of four men sitting on a couch, and Bruce moved there first.

“Banner!” Thor greeted him first, shaking his hand. “I am glad to see you well.”

“Likewise,” he looked at the Asgardians he’d recently befriended, smiling, even at Loki.

“I really thought Thanos had you.”

“He very nearly did,” Loki admitted.

“He DID,” Heimdall added. “But this Alpha Force X? They are good at what they do.”

“Well that’s good to hear,” Bruce admitted. And then he looked past the Asgardians, to the other man in their group, jaw dropping. “Clint?!”

Clint shrugged and smiled. “Hey Banner,” He greeted. “Long time no see.” Bruce leaned forward and unable to stop himself, hugged the archer. Clint smiled and hugged back. “Missed me, didn’t you?” He teased.

“You have no idea,” Bruce freely admitted. “What are you doing here?”

“You hear the Avengers broke up?” Clint checked, and Bruce winced.

“Like the beatles, yeah,”

“Well AFX picked me up shortly after, and I’ve been working with them almost two years.” He pointed to a small brunette girl talking animatedly with a tall white man. “My boss, Emersyn.” Bruce nodded.

“And we’re going to stop Thanos?”

“We’re going to do our best,” Clint agreed. He jerked his head towards the girl, who had finished talking to the group and was now moving to the center of the room. She paused to smile and nod at Bruce.

“Alright, now that everyone’s been assembled, it’s time to talk strategy.”

“I’ve got a plan,” Thor said at the same time as a man across the room did. The girl rolled her eyes as both men moved towards her, and she hopped up onto the table and let them argue it out.

“Peter Quill,” She directed her words at Bruce, “Part of a superhero team in space called the Guardians of the galaxy.” Bruce nodded, trying to keep all the info together.

“And I think,” a green woman cleared her throat, and Peter paused, huffing. “WE think the best play is to gather the stones and make Thanos come to us.”

“Smart,” the girl – Emersyn – nodded approvingly.

“Then you need to go to Knowhere.” Thor interrupted. “I, on the other hand, must convene to Nidavellir.”

“Wait, Why Knowhere?” Peter demanded.

“Is that even a place?” Bruce asked.

“Also, Nidavellir is just a myth.”

Bruce forgot his question to blink rapidly.

Was that – a talking raccoon?

“Knowhere is a realm,” the girl answered helpfully, swinging her legs idly.

“And where the reality stone is in the possession of a man named the collector,” Thor added. He put his hands on his hips and looked at the talking raccoon. “And Nidavellir very much exists, Rabbit.” Peter smothered a smile.

“Why would anyone leave an infinity stone with the collector?” The green woman demanded. “That’s a horrible place to put it,”

“No,” Thor said, sounding insulted. “That’s a smart place to put it. And that’s where it is, so.” He shrugged, and then straightened. “It’s the first stone Thanos will go for.”

“Because you know where the others are?” The green woman demanded.

“He already has the Power stone, the Space, Time, and Mind stone are on earth, protected by the Avengers, or,” Thor turned to the girl. “They’re protected,” she promised.

“The Avengers?” Peter scoffed.

“Earth’s mightiest heros,” Thor said idly.

“Apparently they broke up, though.” He paused as he thought that through. If the Avengers broke up, who was keeping an eye on the stones?

“My team has been keeping track of the stones,” the girl promised, and apparently, that was enough for the two men to go back to bickering. Or – planning? Bruce really couldn’t tell which was actually happening.

“And no one knows where the soul stone IS,” The green woman and the girl grimaced, but Thor didn’t notice and kept speaking. “So. The Reality stone will be his first stop.”

“So we go to Knowhere,” Peter decided.

“Good luck with that.” Thor said insincerely before turning to the girl. “I, on the other hand, will be going to Nidavellir to craft a new weapon.” Thor grinned darkly. “The Thanos killing kind.”

“On Nidavellir? Like – where the most dangerous, terrifying weapons that have ever existed are created?” The – raccoon? – asked, a hint of glee in his voice.

“Exactly. Loki and I,”

“Loki stays with me,” the girl interrupted, at the same time as Loki said

“I’d rather stay here, to be honest.”

Thor shot both of them wounded looks.

“Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. “Heimdall and I,”

“I would like to check on our people,” Heimdall said, at the exact same time as the girl said,

“Heimdall should check in with the rest of your people, Thor.”

Thor huffed. “Fine then. You.” He pointed at the raccoon. “You look like a strong and mighty leader. Will you accompany me?”

“Leader?” The raccoon tilted his head. “Yes. Exactly. The leader. And as the leader I’ve decided to accompany you. Groot will come with us.” Thor grinned.

“Marvelous.”

“Rocket!” Peter demanded, but the raccoon turned.

“Now Peter,” the raccoon drawled, “Is that anyway to speak to your captain?”

“Thor?” The girl spoke up. “May one of mine accompany you? To assist?”

“Of course,” Thor agreed, and the girl looked over her shoulder.

A dark haired warrior of a woman stepped forward and Thor faltered.

“Lady Sif.” He bowed low. “I thought you had perished with the warriors three.”

“I was long gone by then,” she admitted in a regal voice, accent matching Thor and Loki’s. Another Asgardian then.

“You’ll go with them?” The girl checked. Lady sif nodded. “Great.”

“Someone still needs to go to Knowhere,” Peter insisted, “The rest of my team,”

“Will steer clear,” The girl crossed her arms and shot the green woman a look. “Gamora – the last place you should be right now is anywhere Thanos is. If Thor can really create a Thanos killing weapon, we just need to send a team that can retrieve and escape without notice. You can’t fall into his hands.” Gamora grit her teeth, but nodded sharply.

“Then what do you suggest?” She asked, and the girl turned to the group clustered behind her.

The dark-skinned woman, Loki, and Clint had moved themselves there, alongside two other men, both tall and pale skinned, although one looked like he belonged with Peter and his team and another looked like he belonged on a runway.

Thor, Rocket, Groot and Sif remained next to Bruce, and Bruce stepped away.

No way was he going with THEM.

“Nebula,” She began, and Gamora startled, the rest of the Guardians, Peter, a tall blue muscled man, and a woman with – antennae? Jumping to attention. “Thanos captured her with the intention of torturing her to get you to tell him,” She explained to them, an expression of horror and understanding crossing their faces.

“We need to retrieve her.” And then the girl paused. “Jon, Luis, what’s the status of the Time and Mind stone?”

“The Mind stone is currently traveling to the Academy, in the care of Steve Rogers,” Jon announced.

“But Squidward showed up and nabbed the Time stone before we could stop him boss,” Luis admitted. “Flew away on a donut and everything. Took the baby spider, and iron man with him.”

Emersyn sighed. “Of course. Alright. Peter, Gamora?” She turned to the Guardians.

“We’ve got a ship headed to Titan with one of the stones on it, not a stone Thanos is looking for yet. Would you accompany Clint and Jon and go retrieve it?”

“What about me?” The blue muscled man asked.

“Drax, Mantis,” The antennae woman raised a hand and smiled. “Yes, hello. I’d like you to accompany Rohmann and Kraglin to retrieve Nebula.” Peter turned to speak with his team, and she turned back to the crowd.

“Luis, Nakia, Bucky, I need you to get to Knowhere. Get that stone and get out.” The trio nodded.

“Loki, Batroc, I want you with me and Bruce.” Bruce stepped forward at his name. _Please say they were going back to earth, please._

“And what are we doing?” Loki asked, lightly, and the girl smiled.

“We’re going back to earth.”

“Is that wise?” Loki gestured to himself, and she grinned.

“They’ll have to go through me to get to you,” she promised. “And they can’t get through me.”

Bruce frowned. What did that mean?

Loki smiled back. “Well then.”

And what did THAT mean?

“Alright,” Peter turned to her with a huff. “Your plan isn’t terrible.” He made a face. “If I had time to make a plan it would be MUCH better,”

“Of course," Emersyn agreed immediately. “But let’s stick with mine for now, huh?”

Peter nodded and then shot Gamora a meaningful look. 

"Teams?” She checked, and the group rearranged itself.

Thor, Sif, the racoon (Rabbit?) and A - tree?

Okay.

Two men Bruce hadn't got the name of, but who seemed comfortable and familiar with Drax and Mantis.

Clint, Jon, Peter, and the green lady Emersyn had called Gamora.

Luis, Nakia, and Bucky. And Bruce stood behind Emersyn, Loki and the model on either side of her.

Heimdall grabbed a disk off the table. “Good luck,” he told the room, and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

“Farewell,” Thor said, and Sif pressed her disk, that team gone in seconds.

“Our turn,” Clint grabbed Peter and Jon and Jon grabbed Gamora.

“Keep ticking,” Clint directed Emersyn, and she shrugged.

And then they were gone.

“See you soon,” a guy who's name Bruce hadn't gotten said as he and the Guardians with him disappeared.

“Bye Boss!” Luis called cheerfully. “And Aliens! And team!” His voice faded with the rest of his body.

And then it was just Bruce's group.

“You ready?” She checked.

Bruce nodded and grabbed one shoulder, Loki grabbing the other, and the runway model Bruce hadn’t got the name of – and Bruce was squeezing his eyes shut.

He opened them to the sight of a new room, but could hear very familiar voices and he sighed in relief.

Earth.

He was HOME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're trying to keep Gamora ALIVE guys. Of course she's not running into Thanos! Hopefully she sticks to the plan.
> 
> We've got Thor and Co. headed to Nidavellir, Clint and Co. headed to Tony's Team, half the Guardians on their way to Nebula (my poor sweet alien baby who shouldn't be forgotten or left to be tortured, amen,) and Bruce, Loki, a guy we haven't met yet on their way to Earth. 
> 
> Who will be successful? Who will throw away the plan and get in trouble? And will Bruce ever get all these new people and their names figured out? 
> 
> Stay Tuned!


	3. Forgiveness and Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEVE POV YAS I LOVE STEVE AND HIS ANGRY FIGHT ME ATTITUDE. 
> 
> GET IT STEVIE!!! 
> 
> Also Clint and NAT POVs. 
> 
> Ugh I love it.

_“I’m not looking for forgiveness and I’m done asking permission.”_

Steve glared at the hologram in front of him, and the hologram stared back.

He expected further arguments, of which there was some, but then the hologram was done.

“Arrest them,” he ordered Rhodey, who tilted his head.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Steve flicked his gaze towards the opposite end of the lab, where a woman was striding in.

She was young, her hair pulled back, her steps sure.

Behind her, Steve was pessimistically unsurprised at her entourage.

Of course.

Because it wasn’t a bad day without two former enemies reappearing.

But neither enemies nor the young woman paid the heroes any mind, instead smiling tightly at General Ross.

“Excuse me?” The hologrammed General spat.

“Director Emersyn Carter, Alpha Force X. I am enacting Section Code 94690112.” She tilted her head. “Which means any authority you held is now moot and every order you’ve given is now nothing but suggestion - for me to use or ignore as I see fit.”

The General opened his mouth to argue further and the woman shook her head.

“Goodbye General.” She waved a hand, and the hologram disappeared.

And in the silence left behind Steve and his team paused, unsure of how to react. Nat, of course, recovered first.

“Alpha Force X, huh?” Nat murmured, and the woman smiled.

“Yep.”

“Thought you were a myth,” Sam called out, and the woman shrugged.

“And yet here I am.”

“Can I question your company?” Steve tilted his chin, and Emersyn of Alpha Force X shrugged.

“Georges Batroc, formerly Hydra, and Loki Odinson, formerly a little,” Loki coughed, and Emersyn stopped herself from speaking, although she didn’t stop a smirk from appearing on her face.

“Formerly? Steve said disbelievingly, eying two men he’d stood on different sides of before.

“Yes,” Emersyn said firmly.

“They, and I, and your team, Black Widow, and Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Vision, we all want the same thing. The end of Thanos.” Steve thought about it, then he nodded.

“And me.” Steve glanced at the doorway, slightly surprised to see Bruce standing there awkwardly. He gave a little wave. “I want Thanos dead too.”

“Bruce,” Nat blurt out, and Steve edged closer to her, the only show of solidarity he could give her. She shot him a faint grateful smile and then turned back to Bruce.

“Yeah,” He agreed, rubbing his arms awkwardly.

“Hey Nat.”

There was a long silence, and then Loki straightened.

“Oh do not tell me,” He pointed at Bruce, and then to Nat, and Steve’s eyebrows lowered. “You and the doctor?”

Emersyn elbowed Loki and he grunted in pain.

“When did that happen?” Loki continued under his breath.

“Bigger issues,” Emersyn argued, and then she turned to Steve.

“Well?” She checked in. “What’s our next move?”

“I have a few thoughts on that,” Vision spoke up. “Perhaps we should move this conversation?”

Steve nodded and gestured everyone towards the next room. He waited for Emersyn to pass by, shaking Bruce’s hand and glaring at Batroc and Loki. Both men just nodded at him before following dutifully behind Emersyn.

Steve shook his head. It really was the end of the world if he were going to work with Loki.

What next?

* * *

“Alright,” was the first thing Clint heard as he paused in the hallway of the donut shaped ship. “No more pop culture references out of you.”

Clint rolled his eyes and moved towards the doorway, warning Quill and his girlfriend to hang back.

“I’m just saying somebody’s coming,” The kid, Clint recognized from his high pitched voice. Damn. Their cover was ruined already. Which was apparently all the sign Quill and Gamora needed to rush into the room, guns blazing.

Clint sighed heavily and Jon shot him a look.

“Amateurs.”

“Do we,” Jon jerked his chin towards where the other two had disappeared, and Clint shrugged.

“Might as well,” he admitted. And he trudged into the main room of the ship, taking his time.

He and Jon arrived to find Gamora holding Strange at Gunpoint and Peter with a forearm wrapped around the kids neck.

“Peter!” Clint ordered. “Knock it off!”

“What?” Quill yelled, as the kid yelled,

“But I’m not doing anything!”

“Clint?” Stark’s mask fell off and he pointed at Clint. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Pangborn?” Strange shook his head, and then he pointed his hands at Pangborn. “What master do you serve?” He demanded to know, obviously having decided Pangborn was bad news.

 

“Really?” Jon crossed his arms, and Quill snorted. “What is he supposed to say?” Peter sassed. “Jesus?”

Clint laughed.

“Something funny?” Tony snapped.

“Yeah,” Clint strode in and pulled the kid out of Peter’s grip.

“What, hey,” Peter whined, but he didn’t stop Clint.

“You’re funny,” Clint pointed at Tony and then shoved the kid his direction.

“Strange, we all want the same thing – Thanos on his death bed.” Strange narrowed his eyes, but his hands lowered. Clint pointed at Peter and Gamora. “Go over there,” He demanded. “You’re ruining everything.”

Peter and Gamora shared a look, and then they were stepping out of range.

Clint pointedly ignored them.

“What are you doing here, Clint?” Tony asked.

Clint held up his disk.

“I’m here to get you back to earth,” He said.

Tony and Strange shared a look.

“About that,” Tony hedged, and Clint’s eyebrows lowered.

“You’re not staying out here,” He interrupted.

“We were thinking,”

“You were thinking,” Strange interjected, interrupting Tony.

“Fine, whatever,” Tony rolled his eyes. “I was thinking we make him come to us, plant a trap, off earth, away from the civilians,”

“Away from your allies,” Clint interrupted.

“What Allies?” Tony burst out. “Who – You?” He snorted.

“I haven’t seen anyone but Rhodey in years, and Vision keeps running off, like I don’t know where he is,”

“And you think we wouldn’t drop everything to show up?” Clint bit off.

“I know you would!” Tony burst out. “Because that’s what happens – we settle down, we get better, we heal, and then another big bad shows up and I’m right back where I started! It’s never going to end.”

“Maybe not,” Clint agreed.

“But going off alone only draws you closer to your end.”

“And?” Tony bit out.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said slowly, and Clint shut his mouth as the kid moved towards Tony. “I think maybe Mr. Hawkeye sir is right.” Peter winced. “Those two aliens kicked our butts back on earth and they’re probably nothing compared to Thanos. What if we got the band back together – found a relatively empty spot away from civilians, and brought him to us – your plan, a great plan, by the way,” Peter added quickly. “But with backup. Like a lot of backup.”

Tony shook his head. “Up here we limit the damage.”

“You don’t,” Jon stepped forward. “You just delay it. Stark – You’ve only got one Stone to bargain with,” Strange perked up at that, but then he shook his head.

“Wouldn’t work for a second time,” he muttered sadly, and Clint shot the guy a dry look.

He’d heard about Dormammu.

“And the other two are on earth. You’ve got a less than one percent chance of defeating him up here, and if you lose,” Jon paused, “WHEN you lose, he heads to earth. An Earth that would be a lot safer with you three there to defend it.” Tony looked away.

“And –“ Clint jumped in, not afraid to go for the jugular. “No matter how this ends, or where you are when the dust settles, the kid can get a ride home.” Tony sighed heavily.

“Stark,” Strange spoke up. “They’ve got a point.” He paused. “A lot of points.” Tony shook his head. And then he lifted his chin.

“You got a plan?” Clint caught Jons eye and they grinned. “Oh yeah,” he promised. “A plan A, B, and C.”

There was a long, deliberating silence, and then Tony cleared his throat.

“I have a great idea,” He said brightly. “Why don’t you and your friend here let us hitch a ride back to earth, we get the band back together, tag-team Thanos together.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Sounds great, Tony. Smart thinking.”

“Duh.” Tony clapped Peter’s shoulder and moved towards Clint and Jon, and Strange joined them. “Chop chop, times a-wasting. Grab your buddies.”

“Where did you buddies go?” Strange asked. Clint and Jon shared a look, then glanced over at where Peter and Gamora where SUPPOSED to be waiting – but weren’t.

“Aw crap,” Jon complained. “Did you lose them?” Peter asked.

“No,” Clint admitted, pulling out his device.

“I know exactly where they’re going.”

* * *

Nat participated only vaguely in the current conversation, eyes narrowed as she watched everyone in the room.

Steve led the argument, talking pros and cons with Wanda and Vision, and Rhodey listened closely.

Nat paused on Bruce, who followed the conversation avidly, finally speaking up to bring up another option – a valid option, if they had enough time.

Falcon just glared at Batroc, who glared right back.

And then Nat’s gaze fell onto Loki.

The God had changed at some point into a light gray sweater and dark jeans, and he was leaning against the wall and speaking in low tones with the girl – Emersyn.

Nat moved closer so she could hear the conversation.

“What Banner is thinking about doing would take him hours,” Loki insisted quietly. “I could do it in seconds.”

“That amount of power,” Emersyn shook her head. “You’re powerful, but are you that powerful?” Loki puffed up his chest and then he considered Wanda.

“Assistance might be necessary,” he admitted.

“Which they won’t give,” Emersyn said, sounding frustrated.

“We’re talking of putting that androids life in my hands, and the last time they saw me I was trying to kill all of them,” Loki rolled his eyes. “Obviously they’re not going to allow me access to one of their compatriots AND an infinity stone at the same time.”

“Of course we’re not,” Nat entered the conversation lowly, shooting both of them a look. “We’re not stupid.”

“That was never your problem,” Loki sneered, and Nat just smiled.

“What if it’s the only option?” Emersyn insisted, and Nat turned to her, finally, really taking the girl in.

Nat had heard of Alpha Force X.

They were the only sanctioned group that the Accords allowed immunity to – well – everything.

They were nameless, faceless, only to be called upon in world -ending instances, and given section codes overriding everyone in authority.

A group with that amount of power – and this was their leader?

Nat, admittedly, couldn’t call the figure in front of her a girl anymore, even if, at first glance, that’s what she was.

The young woman was mid twenties, with a fierce gaze and a sharp mind, and Clint followed her without question.

For Nat? That was all she really needed to know.

“Things aren’t that drastic yet,” Nat pointed out. “You said Thanos only has one stone. And we have one.”

“Two,” Emersyn corrected, crossing her arms over her chest. “Loki handed one over.”

“Willingly?” Nat checked, and Loki snorted.

“Of course,” Emersyn answered immediately, and Nat narrowed her eyes. It was the truth, but it wasn’t the full story.

“He willingly handed it over to Thanos to save Thor’s life,” Emersyn finally admitted. “And then my team and I swooped in and snatched it before Thanos could take ownership.”

“We have two stones,” Nat repeated dryly, deciding to not comment on the rest of it. “Thanos has one. We’re not desperate yet.”

“But we will be,” Loki interrupted. “You know not of what Thanos is capable,” He said when Nat just looked at him. “And Thanos will get more stones, and will we have the time to remove that one from Vision before he arrives? We have the time now, we need to do it now, before it’s too late.”

Nat shook her head. “Nice try,” She said.

Loki and Emersyn shared a look, and Nat paused.

Loki was on their turf. He had too much to lose to screw them over – in this, at least. “If Thanos gets another stone,” Nat said softly, and both Loki and Emersyn whipped their heads to glance at her, “You have my support.”

Because it was the end of the world – and it wasn’t the worst deal Nat had ever made.

All conversation stopped then – Emersyn’s, Loki’s, Nats, but the other conversation too – because two new individuals now stood in the center of the room.

The woman nodded at Rogers, and the man at her sighed waved excitedly. “Nakia, Luis,” Emersyn greeted slowly, and they turned to her.

They whirled to face Emersyn and Nat didn’t like the expression on her face. “What?” She asked lowly.

“We’ve got a problem,” Nakia admitted. She looked at Luis and he grimaced, opening his mouth to deliver the bad news.

It was, of course, unnecessary.

The way Loki straightened and Emersyn stiffened, Nat already knew what they duo was about to say.

“Thanos has obtained his second stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK! 
> 
> Okay - So we've got Steve and crew working up a plan, Tony and crew coming BACK to earth, and Thor hard at work! 
> 
> Plus - Team Alpha has a few plans in the works that we'll see unfold in the next few chapters! Will it help or hinder? 
> 
> Stay tuned! ;)


End file.
